


Out of curiosity, would you fuck Hanzo? Or are you more of a Genji kind of person?

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [24]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Hongbin, Cheeky Hongbin, M/M, No beta we die like Jellyfish reputation, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Waking up slightly horny, Hongbin decided the most logical choice of action was to sext Jungkook?As always the younger alpha manages to surprise him and steal his breath away.//Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Hongbin
Series: Hidden Omega side stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Out of curiosity, would you fuck Hanzo? Or are you more of a Genji kind of person?

Hongbin wouldn’t say that he was a generally horny guy, he was aware that most people would disagree, but really if you asked Hongbin he wasn’t the one with an overactive libido, no it was them with an underactive one.

So the fact that when he woke up the second time that day, he could feel the low embers of desire and lust lay in the pit of his stomach, was not really a surprise. It had been a good dream after all.

For a few seconds he considered jerking off, he wasn’t fully hard, but he knew that he could quickly fix that. 

In the end, he decided not to, stretching lazily like a cat as he got up from his bed, why would he jerk off when he had 5 extremely attractive mates and one of the most attractive men he had ever met staying at their dorm? 

Of course, all 6 of those gorgeous amazing men were out of the dorm at that moment, and there was a reason why it was the second time Hongbin was waking that day, after an incident the day before his ankle was sprained and hurting, add to that the fact he woke up with a fever. Taekwoon had pulled the pack-alpha card, demanding that Hongbin stayed home, him and Hakyeon having a glaring conversation without words, before Hakyeon relented, agreeing that the beta should indeed stay home.

Toying with his phone, Hongbin couldn’t help the grin on his face as he lazily spread out on the couch, what to do, what to do? Arousal was still simmering low in his stomach, and really, he was not gonna wait for them to get home, god that could take hours, and Lee Hongbin’s prick was terrible at waiting. So was its owner.

Scrolling through the contacts on his phone, he tried to decide, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were out of the question, both men were gorgeous and amazing and way to professional to sext during schedule time.

Hyuk was out of the question as well, and while his fellow nymphomanic would be more than happy to sext him, he also knew that Hakyeon would have his phone, for this exact reason. Their beloved leader had quickly learned that neck chopped was not enough to stop either Sanghyuk’s or Hongbin’s horniness. Both had tried to hide between being ‘growing boys’, the older man had then informed them that they were in fact… fully grown adult men. Which was probably good, Hongbin wasn’t sure it would be medically safe if Sanghyuk grew even taller, nor would it be good for anybody in Vixx’s ego.

That left Wonshik, Jaewan and Jungkook. Wonshik would probably not notice it, the hard omega was lovely and amazing, and a fucking idiot at times. Which meant that he would be gorgeous and sweaty done from practice, and then go into the man cave he called a studio and not answer his phone, and definitely not sent Hongbin some much needed sexy pics of what he was hiding under those ugly oversized shirts. And yes he knew they were expensive brand shirts, but they were still fucking ugly, why did anybody need anything other than black t-shirts?

Then it came down to Jaehwan or Jungkook, a wicked smile spread on Hongbin’s lips, ready to pester to omega, until he realised something looking over at the coffee table that was… Jaehwan’s phone.

Goddamn it, that left only one.

Hongbin hesitated, not something he often did. Jungkook… he licked his lips, the simmering in his loins made itself very present again, Jungkook was gorgeous. Nobody in their right mind could deny that. And he was even more attractive to Hongbin specifically, he was fit as fuck, wide around the shoulders and thighs, with a small waist, but he was also short. 

Well okay, he wasn’t short, he was far above average height, but he was short for Vixx heights, all 6 of them having a fair few centimetres over the baby alpha. Plus he was just a baby alpha, yeah Sanghyuk was technically the maknae and younger than Hongbin, but he was build like the fucking hulk and he never looked at Hongbin with those wide open eyes searching for guidance.

Which might have something to do with the fact that Sanghyuk had him had definitely been messing around before they presented, but that was a secret that stayed very much between the two of them, cause if they told either of their hyungs… Hakyeon would probably kill them, then revive them just to give Taekwoon his turn. So yeah, neither of them really told him.

Jungkook was… different.

It was fucking hot, Hongbin was aware that he should probably not be taken as much pleasure in teaching Jungkook the wonders of sex, but god, every first he got from the younger, felt like a personal victory.

At first when Jungkook had gotten there and Hongbin and Sanghyuk had gotten a taste of the younger unquenchable thirst for not just sex, but also the closeness that came with sex, they were both all for helping him atleast try to sate it.

Then they had found out what had happened with BTS, what Jungkook’s first sexual experience was like. While he had managed to hold it together while holding the younger boy, hugging him and rocking him, telling him it was okay. The second Jungkook was out of sight and sleeping, Hongbin had been bend of the toilet throwing up in disgust, body shaking at what they had been told.

The idea that… that… was what Jungkook saw when they were with him, that it was what Jungkook thought of when him or Sanghyuk pulled him aside and snogged the living daylight out of him.

Nope, he couldn’t do it. It suddenly made way more sense why Jungkook always seemed to love the cuddling and the closeness after sex, both Sanghyuk and Hongbin had agreed without words that there was no way in damn hell that they would engage Jungkook in anything sexual. They still hugged him, cuddled him and held him close, and as much as everybody liked to call Hongbin a nympho he was more than happy to keep on that level with Jungkook.

There was just one person who wasn’t okay with it.

That person was Jungkook himself.

Hongbin hadn’t expected to be cornered one day, pushed up against the wall by the baby alpha with a frown on his face, words less accusatory and sadder as he questioned if Hongbin no longer found him attractive after he told him what happened.

In the end it turned out that Jungkook was fine with sexual acts, that he liked it, that he loved it and wanted more of it. Yes he still loved the aftercare and he had some clear limits, but as long as nobody touched his entrance… Jungkook was up for it, nobody was forcing him to do anything.

Hongbin the stubborn cunt he was, had refused to do anything until he got to talk to somebody with professional experience, wanting… no needing… to make sure that he wasn’t about to fuck up the alpha.

In the end… people healed differently and dealt with trauma differently, he had to trust that Jungkook was only doing what he was comfortable with. It had led to some awkward moments afterwards, the baby alpha had been hurt that Hongbin had needed somebody else opinion on the matter, that he hadn’t just trusted Jungkook himself when he said that he wanted it.

They had worked through it, they were okay.

Which was why Hongbin was grinning as he tapped into his conversation with Jungkook, he could already imagine the younger wide eyes when he saw the text, those fucking eyes that seemed to be able to hold entire constellations on them.

The thing was that no matter how much he was very emotionally constipated, and expressing feelings was not something that came naturally to him, he wasn’t emotionally dumb either. He wasn’t a denial kind of a person, he knew that he was in love with Jungkook, he also knew he couldn’t have him, Hongbin had accepted that.

It still meant that he took great pleasure in sharing special moments with Jungkook, that nobody would ever be able to take from them. Jungkook would always have a little piece of Hongbin with him, even when he went back to his mates, and that was all Hongbin really needed.

He was pretty sure, no that was a lie, he knew for a fact, that Jungkook had never done sexting before, and really… that was more than enough reason for Hongbin to shoot him a text. His cock twitching in his loose sleep shorts as he closed his eyes for just a short second, letting himself imagine the alpha’s surprised and shy look as he tried to hide away his phone, the arousal clear in his eyes, but still trying to hide it. Fingers shaking as he answered the text, cause he would do that.

He would answer him.

Jungkook was good like that, not like Wonshik the traitor.

He was a good puppy.

The thing was he wasn’t sure what to text or even say, part of him was thinking just be classy and send him a pic of his hard cock. Then again, Jungkook was with the rest of BTS who might be looking at his phone and while Namjoon was cute, and Seokjin was close friends with Jaehwan and fit as fuck, those shoulders being created by a divine creature clearly, Hongbin wasn’t sure he wanted to show the rest of BTS his cock, well atleast not yet, maybe if he got horny enough later.

So the pictures would have to wait, which was fine, Hongbin was more than fine with playing the long game. Sadly he still didn’t know what to write to Jungkook, pouting he went to his streaming room, twirling around in his gaming chair. It had been a gift from Jaehwan who was seemingly worried that he would ruin his back from his cheap IKEA chair.

Which yeah was fair.

His desktop was happily humming along as it started up, almost purring under his touch, as his screens blinked to life, Hongbin was greeted with something that gave him an idea. Suddenly he knew exactly what to say to get Jungkook’s attention.

 **Beansprout:**  
 _Hey babe?_ _  
__Out of curiosity, would you fuck Hanzo?_

Hongbin felt as if he could kiss his screensaver, which was a, very not safe for work, piece of art that Hongbin had commissioned of his favourite Overwatch character Hanzo. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to feel ashamed over it, but he honestly didn’t. He loved the damn piece.

Blizzard, the company that created Overwatch, was nice enough to provide detailed background and information. Fans pretty much knew everything about these fictional characters, including their sub genders, Hanzo being the big broody alpha to his younger brothers carefree omega. Atleast before Hanzo tried to kill his brother.

Had Hongbin jerked off to pictures of the archer? Yes. Was he ashamed of it? No.

**The cutest of Kookies:**   
_Hongbin WTF!?!?! >-< _

Hongbin could feel the embarrassment coming of the younger and god he loved every second of. Jungkook was so cute when he blushed, he could already imagine Jungkook had away in the practice room, trying to make sure nobody saw the text, cheeks burning as Hongbin’s question forced images to his mind.

 **Beansprout** :  
 _So you are more of a Genji person? I guess_ _  
__I can see why, but the tattoos. He has to be  
_ _hiding a real package under those loose  
_ _clothes! ;D if you know what I mean._

He waited a few seconds, giving Jungkook a second to really catch onto what was happening before he kept going.

 **Beansprout** :  
 _I mean his dick, his dick has to be huge._ _  
__But I have read enough fanfics to know that in_ _  
__the end, he takes Mcree’s dick. Which is hot._ _  
__Don’t you think so babe?_

**The cutest of Kookies:**   
_Bin D:_

That was one of the things so cute about Jungkook, the younger was terrible at hiding his desires and his feelings. It was near impossible for the younger to hide his desires. With every day passing it was easier and easier for Hongbin to read him.

That was why he knew for a fact that his words were getting to Jungkook, that he was imagining the images and pictures that Hongbin was painting for him.

 **Beansprout** :  
 _Don’t tell me you have never rubbed one out to_ _  
__a game character?_

They both knew that he had, cause Jungkook was a good boy who told Hongbin things like that.

**The cutest of Kookies:**   
_Fuck youuuuuuuu_

**Beansprout** :  
 _Well sure, even tho I prefer when you fuck me,  
_ _But right now we are talking about fucking the  
_ _sweet ass that belongs to one Hanzo Shimada.  
_ _So get your mind out of the gutter? You are such  
_ _a horny little Puppy._

**The cutest of Kookies:  
** _I hate you D:_

It was of course a lie, they both knew that and leaning back in his chair Hongbin couldn’t help, but push down his loose sleep shorts bring his underwear with it. He wasn’t hard, not yet atleast, but his cock was starting to take interest in the words exchanged between them.

Hongbin had always called himself a homosexual, but he was starting to consider that maybe his sexual orientation was being a massive tease.

 **Beansprout** :  
 _You adore me, you also aren’t answering my  
_ _question.  
_ _Would you fuck Hanzo?_

The answer he got back was not what had expected, but that didn’t mean he was disappointed. Seemingly he hadn’t given the baby alpha enough credit, he seemed to have caught onto exactly what Hongbin was going for.

**The cutest of Kookies:  
** _I would fuck you._

**Beansprout** :  
 _Now now, I am not one to turn that offer down,  
_ _but I think you are avoiding my question my little  
_ _puppy_.

**The cutest of Kookies:  
** _I am far from small and you know it! -_-_

That actually made Hongbin let out a laugh as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, lazily starting to jerk it off with a loose movement. Slowly getting himself closer to hardness.

The funny part was that Jungkook was in height, actually short for them, but he seemed to instead have taken it as an insult towards his dick. Which fair enough was far from small, instead of being very glorious, but it gave him a great opening.

**Beansprout:  
** ****_Are you sure about that? My memory might be  
_ _failing me, why don’t you remind me?_

That ball was in his court if Jungkook wasn’t up for it. If Hongbin was pushing too fast or too far, he knew that the baby alpha knew he could step out.

Almost five minutes passed before Jungkook answered him, and for a second Hongbin was starting to think that he was getting ghosted, which was fairly rude. Didn’t stop him from lazily jerking off, grabbing the lube that he kept near his pc for reasons that often contained video games and a combination of Sanghyuk and Jungkook. God his life was great and men were hot.

The slide easier with the ease of the lube as he closed his eyes for just a second, enjoying the wet slide of his hand. Behind his closed eyelids danced images, embarrassed Jungkook trying not to get hard, but then those gorgeous lips settling in a hard line. The younger hated loosing, that was very clear, and it didn’t take a lot for him to get heated and wanting to prove himself.

That was after all, why he fit in so well with Hongbin and Sanghyuk who had found that putting video games and just general games into their sex play was fun. That was how embarrassed Jungkook had ended up humping a scent plushie while Sanghyuk and Hongbin teased his upper body.

It had been damn glorious. Yes, that was a great image to jerk off to, a great memory since apperently Jungkook was ghosting him, which yes was a little rude.

Speeding up the movement of his hand, Hongbin thumbed over the sensitive tip, swiping the precum away. Yeah, he could get off like this, nice and calm, memories of naughty behaviour strong in his mind, but just as he had accepted that he was getting ghosted and to bring himself to orgasm, his phone vibrated where it was resting on his thigh.

Swearing under his breath, Hongbin was gonna be so angry if it was some dumb comment that would bring him away from the edge he had been working towards. Swiping open the screen, he was… surprised about what he was greeted with.

Jaw hanging loose, it seemed that he had really underestimated Jungkook. What greeted him on the screen, was a picture…

Of Jungkook.

Well specifically of Jungkook’s hard cock, the youngers hand wrapped loosely around it as to present it to Hongbin through the lens of the camera.

And fuck Hongbin was drooling.

Jungkook really did have a great cock, the tiles in the picture showed that he was in the bathroom and for a second Hongbin was… unsure of how to go on, he hadn’t expected Jungkook to be this up for it. Then again, he should have expected that, shouldn’t he?

He didn’t manage to get his bearings together before the next text from Jungkook came in, this time… sadly not a picture of his hard cock that made Hongbin’s mouth water oh so gloriously

**The cutest of Kookies:  
** _Proof enough?_

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Hongbin focused back on the task at hand, texting with one hand while he kept stroking himself with the other, unable to look away from the picture.

 **Beansprout** :  
 _Hmmm, I am not sure, I might need a bit  
_ _more proof, but what would your groupmates  
_ _say if they knew their little puppy went to  
_ _jerk off in the bathroom._

The tips of the youngers ears would be turning red in embarrassment, but Hongbin also knew that electricity would be run down this spine. Jungkook had a certain voyer streak inside him. It wasn’t caused Sanghyuk was the most convincing person in the world, and it had still only taken him 30 seconds to get Jungkook to agree to suck of Hongbin while the older was streaming.

He didn’t get Jungkook a chance to answer before he sent another text. 

**Beansprout** :  
 _Did my little question about Hanzo really turn  
_ _you that on? Or is it the idea of exactly what  
_ _I am doing right now to be asking you such a  
_ _question?_

**The cutest of Kookies:  
** _Show me_

**Beansprout:** **  
**_So demanding, ask nicely and I will consider it._

Again there were a few minutes of nothing, those silent seconds allowing Hongbin to close his eyes and enjoy the fantasy that was rolling behind those closed lids.

As his phone buzzed again, it wasn’t a text, nor was it a picture, it was a video. Hongbin would never admit it if anybody asked him, but his hand was shaking as he clicked play on it.

His mouth went dry when the audio started playing and the video went into focus, it was Jungkook, eagerly fisting his cock and little moans being released from his lips, together with a breathy mumble of Hongbin’s name.

_**Fuck.** _

Thank god that BigHit had toilets with doors that locked, not stalls like they were some knock off version of the US.

Hongbin played the video twice more, hand on his dick moving more eager matching his strokes to the strokes Jungkook was using on the video. He knew that those strokes were teasing, after all, he knew exactly how the alpha liked having his cock stroked, and that was not it.

Still, every time the mumbled and almost needy whine of his name, Hongbin felt the pit in his stomach grow tighter as every part of his body reacted to the baby alpha. His baby alpha, even if it was just on rent for now. This action, something he was pretty sure Jungkook had never done, was something that could not be taken away, no matter the fact that Jungkook would return home to his pack, this between them could never be taken away from them. It would stay with Jungkook just as it stayed with Hongbin.

And that was enough for Hongbin, he didn’t need to lay claim to Jungkook forever, he was happy enough with just having small pieces of the other man.

The hand holding his phone was shaking as he raised it to snap a decent pick of his own cock, it wasn’t the greatest picture that he had ever taken. It seemed that Jungkook’s little display had gotten him riled up than he had first thought, but it was still okay.

 **Beansprout:** **  
**_Fck you ar so gorguse baby_

He knew that his spelling was all over the place, and didn’t give five flying fucks about it.

Three dots showed that Jungkook was typing, but Hongbin was pretty sure that the pretty alpha was busy doing other things, so as tightened the grip of his own cock, starting to jerk off for real, wanting… no needing… to cum.

 **Beansprout:** **  
**_u me nest when you get home i want that  
_ _thing in my mouth fuck_

It was not lost on Hongbin that he was suddenly the needy one, but fuck he couldn’t stop as Jungkook’s small needy moans were stock in skull bouncing around refusing to let him calm down.

He snapped another picture of his cock, glob of precum sliding down his shaft to make a pleasant picture.

**Beansprout:  
** _the things u do to me_

It seemed that Jungkook had given fully up on finding out how to actually write words as the next message he got was also a video.

_“I want to cum so badly.”_

Jungkook’s voice was so different in tone than his natural voice, it had the slightly whiny tone to it that he would always get whenever he was getting close, his grasp on his cock was no longer soft and teasing, his hand just as eager as Hongbin’s. 

“Fuck it.” Hongbin mumbled for himself as he fumbled with his phone, refusing to stop the eager and almost desperate jerking of his hands, texting required to much brain work when all his blood was desperately gathering in his dick. He called up Jungkook, who was quick at picking it up after only one ring.

_“Hongbin,”_

His voice, fuck his voice was so nice and it was moaning Hongbin’s name. The beta couldn’t stop himself from letting out a little moan as well, as he put his phone on speaker and placed it on the table. Finally using his other hand to touch himself as well as he happily fondled his own balls, fuck it felt good. It felt even better knowing that a few kilometres away, in the BigHit building, hiding away in the toilet, red-faced and needy was Jungkook doing the same.

“Fuck you are so hot babe, let me hear your voice.”

Jungkook little choked of moans as he clearly tried not to be to loud, cause even tho the bathroom was closed off, there really was lines for just how much work those poor walls could do “ _Bin… please… fuck… I… I…”_

The poor alpha was stuttering, clearly struggling to string his words together, it did make Hongbin feel a little bit better about just how fucking turned on he himself was “that is good baby, you are doing so good puppy.” through the microphone of Jungkook’s phone, Hongbin could pick up the light slapping of flesh, a wet squelching giving the alpha away just as much as his words did.

“You gonna cum for me?” was he panting? Yes, would he deny it? Yes.

Hongbin knew that he sounded just as needy as Jungkook did, but god he couldn’t get himself to care, he could feel his balls tightening and the seed that Jungkook’s first picture had sowed in his stomach was ready to bloom, fuck he was meant to have better stamina than this, but Jungkook was just… fuck he was just Jungkook.

 _“Yeeeees…!”_ the words were drawn out and mixed with an eager moan, the younger was clearly getting closer and closer by the second, needier and needier in a perfect mix that Hongbin didn’t need to see to be able to imagine _“Please… can I… I need to… fuck… Hongbin please.”_

It was a game they had played before, that somebody was allowed to cum unless been giving permission to, normally it came as a punishment for a losing some kind of game. Which maybe sexting was that kind of a game, but if so… Hongbin was pretty sure he lost.

Still, he hadn’t really figured out how to say no to Jungkook when the pretty alpha wanted something “you, cum all over yourself, let me hear you.” a full sentence without stuttering, he was impressed with himself.

That was seemingly all it took as Jungkook let out the loudest moan he dared, a bang was heard that Hongbin was pretty sure came from the back of Jungkook’s head hitting the tiles of the toilet.

Fuck he sounded so good, he always sounded so good, moaning out little noises together with Hongbin’s name.

That was all it took for Hongbin to give in to the pressure building inside him as he painted his hand and thighs with ribbons of white cum, “Kookie… fuck.”

Both were heavily breathing, near panting, neither saying anything for a few seconds, before Hongbin managed to get his combined 2 and a half brain cells working, growling out loud “I want you home right now, and I am not letting you free until I had my way with you.”

Jungkook moaned out in agreement.

And it wasn’t missed on Hongbin how he didn’t disagree that the Vixx dorm was home. He might have to give Jungkook back to BTS soon, but for now. The baby alpha was his, but he was a nice person… he would share with his own pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I want everybody to know that I don't understand US toilets with massive holes that people can look in. 
> 
> I will write a few other stories in my 'Appreciate Hongbin' mood, hopefully, shorter and faster than this one
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)
> 
> Other ways to keep up with me:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> 


End file.
